


The Search For Mathias

by KittyK13



Category: Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Tiefling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyK13/pseuds/KittyK13
Summary: Lucille Wimblebottom is searching for her brother and her search will lead to new adventure.





	The Search For Mathias

**Author's Note:**

> This is an prologue of sorts of the lead in of my character in a new Dungeons and Dragons campaign I am in.

“What do you mean you don’t know where he went?” demanded the annoyed Tiefling woman. She wasn’t angry, Lucille Wimblebottom was not prone to fits of rage like people assumed of her due to her race. However, she was rather irritated that the Orphanage didn’t even care to keep track of where their children went.

“I assure you Lucille, if we knew where Mathias had disappeared to, we’d have told you. You know as well as I do that, he didn’t much care for the staff or the other children… just you my dear,” replied the elderly Matron as she continued to sweep the floor. She let out a sigh and leaned the broom against a wall. “Mathias was a troubled lad, and he was heartbroken after you were adopted. Real shame it is that Ms. Wimblebottom didn’t bring him along too.”

Lucille knew this well, and she had pleaded with her new Mama for days to go back and get him but the calm rational halfling woman simply explained that she could not afford to take care of a second child while they traveled around, and they would be doing a lot of that. Mathias wasn’t the only one that was heart broken that day.

She had to find Mathias; she’d let him be missing for too long. He was like a brother to her growing up. The only person like her in the orphanage. Sure, he had red skin and a bigger tail than her but they both had horns and he always watched out for the little Tiefling girl who couldn’t see her own feet.

***

“Watch where you’re going bookworm!” yelled the large half-orc boy in his dirty brown shirt and his tattered pants. “Only nerds read books!” he snarled before kicking the fairy tale she was reading into the mud. Lucille stared at the ruined book in shock as the boy laughed at her along side his friends.

And then there he was; a blur of red as the angry Tiefling boy shoulder checked the larger half-orc. With a swift spin he knocked over the other two kids with his tail and stood between them and Lucille. “Leave her alone!” he growled; his bright yellow eyes narrowed into feral slits.

Mathias was not known for his patience or even temperament, so the three boys wisely scrambled away. With a much softer expression, the tall red Tiefling boy knelt and helped Lucille up. She was crying by this point; that was her favorite book after all, a gift from the Matron for the birthday they assigned her. “You ok Lucy?” He asked with a tenderness few others got to hear.  
“He messed up my favorite book,” she whined.  
“I might be able to help with that,” suggested an unfamiliar voice.

The two children turn to look at the small Halfling woman who was significantly shorter than Mathias and only barely taller than Lucille. She had a kind smile and was wearing a pair of thick glasses. She held out her hand towards the little girl. “May I?” she asked, gesturing at the book.

Lucille reluctantly passed her the simple tome while Mathias viewed her with suspicion. “Luceat,” she incanted as she waved a hand over the tome while making a strange gesture with her fingers. Like magic, the book was clean. No, not like magic, Lucille realized, it was magic. She jumped up and down excitedly as the woman handed the book back.  
“You can do magic!” gushed the purple haired child. “Just like in the stories!”

Mathias was much less impressed but made a point to smile at Lucille before returning his steely glare to the small magic user. “I appreciate you helping her, but what do you want. I doubt you just happened to show up here to clean her book,” he accused while holding her close.  
“How astute of you young man. My name is Verna Wimblebottom and I was here to find a child worthy of being my apprentice and son or daughter,” she explained as she observed Lucille. “But I think I have found my new daughter already.”  
“What? Me?” Lucille asked, still awestruck by the display of magic. “Would…would that mean you’d teach me to use magic? Real magic?”  
“Of course, dear,” Verna answered with a smile. Lucille smiled but frowned as she looked up at Mathias. He was like a big brother to her and she couldn’t leave him.  
“Can Mathias come too?” she asked carefully. “He’s really nice and always protects me from the bullies.”  
“I’m sorry dear, I wouldn’t be able to bring him… I’m sure he’ll find a family soon enough…” Lucille frowned at Verna’s words and stepped back behind Mathias.

Mathias scowled but bit his lip to calm himself down. He knew that even in a place like Andbury, Tieflings were the least likely to get adopted. He cared about Lucille too much to let her miss this opportunity, so he gently pushed her forward with a forced smile. “Go on Lucy, I’ll be fine. You’ve always wanted to learn magic. I’ll get out of this place and come find you. I promise.”

Lucille hugged him tightly and gave him a big toothy grin. “Ok! But you hafta promise to write so we can keep in touch! You’re my big brother!” she told him which earned her a chuckle.  
“Deal!” he announced and pushed her towards the halfling woman.

***

That was thirteen years prior, and sure to his word he kept in touch until he grew old enough to leave the Orphanage. Lucille hadn’t received a letter from him since and had finally decided she’d come looking for him.

She left the building where she spent the first seven years of her life behind and started on a quest that would take her all over Toria and even to other distant lands. She wouldn’t stop until she found her brother and made him explain why he stopped writing. Her most recent lead has led her to the frozen lands and the town of Kulatose where little does she know, a whole new adventure awaits.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more chapters as her story progresses.


End file.
